The Little Mermiad
by Blake-a-boo
Summary: Based off the movie :  It's something new and diffrent. Rose is a mermaid but wants a pair of legs instead of fins and a tail, will she get her wish and her dream guy that is human? RxD Hope you guys like it : heheh love Blake-a-Boo
1. Chapter 1

**OK I KNOW YOU GUYS ALL LIKED THE CRUISE IDEA BETTER BUT I JUST WATCHED THE LITTLE MERMAID AND I REALLY WANT TO WRITE ABOUT SO HERE IT GOES : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS.**

**BLAKE-A-BOO**

"Come on Christian!" I yelled, pulling on his dark blue fins.

"No Rose, it's dangerous." Christian said narrowing his ice blue eyes at the sunken ship, I just found. He kept wiggling his tail, making each scale glimmer; some were navy and others midnight. Some hidden ones were a shiny turquoise. His fins at the end of his tail were the charcoal colored, the same as his hair. All man from waist up like I am all woman from waist up except I have white clam shells covering my chest.

"What? Getting cold fins?" I stopped pulling and placed my hands on my hips.

"No!" He snapped sizing down the old ship that was in tatters.

I started to swim towards it, he didn't budge. I turned my head, my dark hair floating all around me like cloud. I raised both my eyebrows at him.

"Fine." Christian huffed out. He kept on looking around when we reached the ship, I slipped in a broken window on the side of the boat, and Christian stayed where he was.

"Ok you stay here and look at for sharks." I said nonchalantly. Christian acted all cool until he realized what I said.

"Ok, you go be a weirdo while I stay looking for sha- What the hell Rose!" He hissed, jetting throw the window.

"Oh stop being such a guppy." I laughed swimming away.

"Hey I am not a guppy!" He spat at me. I just rolled my eyes.

Turning my head back to the inside of the boat. I swam around looking at the old brittle wood and torn sails. Then a small light flickered to my left.

It was a small bar of metal with three prongs and it was… wonderful. I sailed over to it, touching it. Cold and hard. I laughed by myself just memorizing it. I wonder what it is.

"Oh Christian look, it's magnificent!" I rejoiced twirling up to the top of the boat, letting my ruby red tail hang off the edge. I loved my tail and fins, they were so unique. Most other mermaids and merman had dull colors of green, brown, orange, and yellow. Very few have purple, blue, and red. My scales were from ruby, to maroon, all the way to vibrant cherry. My fins were a darker red, almost crimson, or wine colored.

Christian peeked over my shoulder, then flipped on back and swam over me. He turned back over to his stomach and touched my check lightly, sighing.

"Oh Rosie, you are the strangest girl I have ever meet… Now let's go!" He yelled in my face, laughing. I stuffed the "thing" in my small satchel and swam off with Christian. I went ahead and smacked him with my tail.

We pushed and shoved each other until we reached the long rock that reached from the floor all the way until it reached the surface. I twirled up to it the broke out on the surface. I rested on my belly breathing in the sea air. The sun on my bar shoulders. The castle right in front of me, where the Royal family lives.

"Sonya! Sonya where are you?" I called. Then the large weird shaped seagull came flying and crashing into the rock.

"Hey there Rosie Poise. Watcha got today?" Sonya said in her weird squawking voice. Christian said that Sonya only had half a brain. But I didn't care, she gave me the answers. I pulled out the "thing" I found on the boat and placed it on the rock.

"OH! Well Well Well looks what we have here! I haven't seen one of these things in ages. Real treasure, very rare here on the surface." Sonya said stroking her face feathers.

"Well what is it?"

"It's a… DINGLE HOPPER." Sonya laughed and picked up the dingle hopper and twirled it in her top feathers making them go POOF. Christian coughed "crazy!" I giggled and ran it through my flowing hair. I placed it in my satchel and dove into the crashing blue tide.

"Thank you Sonya!" I waved, while Christian just sunk in the water.

"Anytime dear, tell you King Abe I said Hi!"

"Oh no, Christian the concert! Daddy is going to KILL me!" I swam as fast as my fins would take to Atlantic.

"Yup, you're dead." Christian said smiling evilly.

"YOU KNEW, ugh Christian when I die I'm coming to haunt you!" I hissed, my fangs growing down, short and perfect.

All mermaids have them, no merman. Old folk legends about how fisherman would never come back because the beautiful mermaids would sing to them and make them come in the water. Thinking that the mermaids only wanted to play around. Once in the water the mermaids killed them with fangs or drowned them underwater.

Now to the human race that is folk lore, but all the missing fisherman knew it was real, not that they could tell anybody. I think the mermaids that did that were sluts and evil, wicked. My sisters loved to do it. My 9 sisters

Rachel

Rae

Rain

Rannissa

Romano

Rebecca

Reba

Ren

Ressie

Ugh, speaking of my sisters they would probably kill me too. My father, King Abe, ruler of Altantica, always put on a huge concert for each girl that turns 18. And almost ever merman and mermaid that lived in the ocean were here. My voice sounded rumor of a small bell. I did have a great voice, my sisters all could sing to, like all mermaids, but mine was more different, soft.

There it was, Altantica, a wonderful sea palace made of gold and coral. I swam threw the doors, to find not a single soul except my father and his crab assisent Stan. Oh god.

"Good luck." Christian said kissing my cheek and swam out.

"Rose! Where have you been?" Daddy bellowed at me, looking menacing with his large green tail and long dark beard and sharp trident.

"OH Daddy I am so sorry, see there was this boat and this thing! Then we had to swim, losing track of time. The-then the seagull said-"

"SEAGULL, you have been to the surface again! Rose what have I said! NO GOING TO THE SURFACE EVER. AS LONG AS YOU LIVE IN MY SEA YOU FOLLOW MY RULES!" He yelled back my back-up. Hot tears surfaced, but disappeared into the sea water.

I turned around swimming fast.

I pulled open the heavy rock door and swam in. Christian was all ready there sitting on a shelf. My beautiful sea cavern, the natural shelves filled with items that I have found. There was a hole on the top about the size of my head. Sun poured into the cavern lighting up the bottom.

I set the dingle hopper down along with the million other items I have.

"_Look at this stuff isn't it neat."_

"_Wouldn't you think my collections complete?"_

I looked up staring at the floating light from the sun.

"_Wouldn't ya think I'm the girl?"_

"_The girl that has everything."_

"_Look at his trove. Treasure untold."_

"_How many wonders can one cavern hold?" _

"_Looking around you'd think…"_

"Sure she got everything."

I twirled around Christian, who was rolling his blue eyes. I grabbed some "snigglewons" (yo-yo's)

"_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty."_

"_I've got whozits and whatzits galore."_

"You want thingamabobs? I got 20" I said opening a chest filled with shells, but I closed slowly setting it down slowly.

"_But who cares? No big deal… I want more."_

"_I wanna be were the people are" _I whispered out.

"_I wanna be where the people are."_

"_I wanna see em'. See em' dancing!"_

"What do you call them?" Christian wiggled his fins.

"Oh ya feet." I giggled shacking his fins.

"_Flipping' your fins you don't get too far,  
>Legs are required for jumping' dancing', "<em>  
><em>"Strolling' along down the (what's that word again) street."<em>

_" Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun,  
>Wandering' free, wish I could be, part of that world."<em>

_" What would I give, if I could live, out these waters?  
>What would I pay, to spend a day warm on the sand?"<br>"Bet ya on land, they understand, bet they don't reprimand their daughters,  
>Bright young women, sick of swimming', ready to stand."<em>

_" And ready to know what the people know,  
>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers,<br>What's a fire and why does it (what's the word) Burn."_

_" When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above,  
>Out of the sea, wish I could be, part of that world"<em>

Suddenly the light from above was cut off_. _I looked up to see the hull of a boat covering it.

Oh my.

**WELL I HOPE U LIKE IT :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES ME DAY**

**BLAKE-A-BOO**


	2. The Girl

**Aww thank ya'll for the reviews you guys sure are nice : )**

**(oh and btw in the movie they dress like old-ish, big hoop dresses and formal dances and crap)**

**I don't own any V.A characters**

**Love, Blake-a-boo**

**DIMITRI POINT OF VIEW**

Today I was meeting the Dragomir princess. Lissa, I think Grim said her name was.

"Master Dimitri, Princess Lissa will be here in 20 minutes, so I suggest you get ready soon." Grim said sticking his head in my bedroom's large French doors. Grim, that's what we called him in the castle because he always had this grim look on his face. He also seemed to have a stick stuck up his ass.

I climbed out of bed, splashing water on my face. I put on a creamy white colored shirt that had a low v-neck and cuffed at my elbows. I put on grey pants and then my black sailor boots. I skidded down the pearl swirling steps. I heard a mixture of "Hello Master Belikov, Prince Dimitri, and Greeting's Master Dimitri."

I grabbed a croissant and went to go find the princess. I was kind of excited. I may meet my bride-to-be today! I have meet over 10 princesses from all over the world and none have been the one. All have had extreme beauty, but just havened been the one.

There she was. Her back turned towards me. She had golden hair that ran down her back, going down to the start of dress. It was wavy and had light pick flowers pinned in random places. They matched her dress. **(pic on profile!)**

She turned towards me, blinking her large jade eyes. Her dress was gorgeous. Wow, I'm starting to sound gay, but I have seen a lot of dresses in a short amount of times and whoa… some dresses. Lime green and one was so short I could see her-ahem… well you know.

Its color was a baby pink and was strapless, sweetheart cut. The skirt to it looked like giant fans, laid and overlapping each other all the way to the shining marble floors. She smiled shyly. I like this girl all ready. She had almost no makeup on, just some shiny gold eye shadow and mascara.

"Prince Belikov." She curtsied.

"Princess Dragomir, and please call me Dimitri." I bowed.

"Then call me Lissa." She said sweetly. Damn, she isn't for me. When I meet the one for me, she will make me feel nervous and distracted. Lissa is just a sweet girl.

I smiled half-heartily. She did the same; I think she knew I wasn't the one.

"Lissa, let's go and walk on the beach and talk." I said grabbing her, just to make Grim happy. Her hand was small and delicate. She smiled a big white smile.

We strolled down beach, talking about random things. Then Lissa said something interesting.

"Don't you hate this…?" She trailed off motioning between us.

"Yeah, dating sucks. I just want the _one_." I said looking at an odd shaped seagull, squabble by, and croak at us** (SONYA!).**

"I know what you mean; I just want a normal guy, someone who likes me for me." She said shrugging her petite shoulders.

"Lissa your great, but…" She cut me off

"You're not the one, ya I know." Lissa said sighing. She stopped and faced me.

"This has been great, but I have to go I have dinner with a friend of mine." She kissed me on cheek and walked off. Before she was out of earshot I yelled.

"Lissa!" She turned.

"You can stay at the castle as long as you like!" I smiled.

"Ok! Thank you Dimitri." She waved and was gone. I walked along the beach and relaxed until Grim came and said we were sailing the rest of the day. I went back to the castle were Brandy and Bandit sat waiting.

My Louisiana Catahoula hounds. My mother got for me about a month ago. Brandy was a girl, who was almost all white, put had pocket shaped light brown mark that started on her left ear and covered her brown eye. She had tear drop shaped eyes that were strangely rimmed in heavy black fur making her look like she has cat eye makeup on. Her big black nose that has a smudge of grey underneath it **(pic on profile!)**

Bandit was just a swirl of dark brow to light, then to white. He had big blue eyes and a big white chest and tummy. He had big perky ears. He jumped and yipped over to me. I kneeled down and patted him on the head.

Brandy bounced over and sat pretty for me. I kissed her on the tip of her pudgy black nose. She yawned and laid down.

Just then Lissa came in looking has grand as ever but had a large frilly umbrella.

"Princess Lissa, is there supposed to be rain?" I asked standing up with Brandy in my arms. Who was snoozing away.

"Dimitri, did you not see the giant black rain cloud on our walk?" I shook my head and she laughed.

"It's way out in sea but you never know and may I ask who this cutie is?" She said walking over and patting Brandy on her head.

"This is Brandy and the other rascal is Bandit. I was going to take both on my sailing trip but little girl here seems to be tired." I motioned to Brandy. Bandit ran out of the room happily. Lissa laughed and took Brandy out of my hands.

"I will take her for the day, I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing the town a little." Lissa said snuggling Brandy who buried her head in Lissa chest.

"Thank you, Lissa, well I will be seeing tomorrow morning because I suppose our sailing trip will be long and we started so late in the morning."

"Goodbye Prince Dimitri." She waved using Brandy's paw, I smiled real big and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye Princess Lissa." I waved and chased after Bandit, who I could hear yipping and barking away.

I found him chewing on Grim's shoe.

"Victor, dear the boat is ready." A maid said to Grim and he nodded and started coughing. He has had the same nasty cough for a couple of days. He picked up Bandit and handed him to me, with a distasteful look on his long face.

We got on the boat and sailed all day. Bandit loved the sea even though he tried to go overboard a couple of times. I felt bad for leaving Brandy; then again she was with Lissa and got to see the town.

The moon was full tonight. I looked like the sun it was so bright. The crew started lighting fireworks and singing songs. The wind picked up and things seem to go colder.

"So Master Dimitri wasn't the Dragomir princess grand!" Grim said smiling his best smile.

"Yes, but she wasn't—"The right one for me. I know I know." Grim said.

"Just because I didn't fall for the Badica Princess or the Conta Princess, doesn't mean the right girl isn't out there." I said and Grim grunted and walked away.

I noticed some lighting close and then the Captain yelled, "HURRICANE COMING IN FAST!"

Everybody paused, and then commands started filling the cold night air. I dropped Bandit and ran to secure a rope. Lightning struck the sail and it caught blue fire!

"Abandon ship!" I yelled and released the small side boats, everybody scrambled in, I jumped in once everybody was in then I heard small yipping.

Bandit!

I dived into the frigid water and climbed on the ship and grabbed Bandit from the consuming flames and tossed him to Grim. Suddenly the flames were on the bottom of the boat… were all the gun powder was.

I started running for the edge of the ship and then BOOM!

My ear drums popped and I was launched off the deck. I hit the water and all was blurry. I felt cold water rush into my ears and I went under water, then suddenly I felt someone pull me back to the surface. Small but muscular arms pulling away.

I felt scales sometimes hit me, like a giant fish just bumped me. I did noticed soft hair kept hitting me. I drifted off after that.

Suddenly I opened my eyes that burned with saltwater and the most angelic, beautiful face came into view.

A girl, she had the most gorgeous big brown doe eyes, that had a hazel/caramel tint. Long lashes that fluttered when she blinked. Red lips that were shaped into a tight cupid's bow. I smiled and returned it, and her teeth glittered in the morning sun. She had the most soft, dark brown hair that fell in her face and all around her shoulders. I reached up and felt it. She smiled and started singing soft notes.

.Gosh. She had the voice of an angel, and then like that she was gone.

**I know I know that was evil of me!**

**LOL sorry!**

**Love, Blake-a-Boo**


End file.
